


It's Not What You Think

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Castiel in the Bunker, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought he knew everything about Cas and Dean's relationship. But he was wrong. So wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What You Think

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched Dean playing nurse with the newest addition to the Bunker, as well as the human world – Castiel. Freshly fallen from Heaven, again, and severely injured in the process. Well, the injury came after he became human again and one of Crowley’s demons surprised him as soon as he lost his grace.

Needless to say, Dean butchered the guy with such hatred that Sam actually felt a little bad for the poor corrupted soul. But it was his own mistake to go after his older brother’s boyfriend. Dean could be an overprotective bastard when he wanted to be.

And overly caring, Sam decided as he watched the couple in the library, sitting way too close together as Dean tended Castiel’s sprained wrist and the bloody wound on his forehead. He kept murmuring soft apologies and comforting words every time Cas as much as winced because of something he did. He wasn’t jealous or anyting, but Sam’s mind did point out that whenever he was injured, Dean just told him to suck it up until he was done wrapping him up.

 _So much for not showing favoritism_ , Sam thought with a quiet snort.  _And for trying to keep the relationship a secret. Who are they fooling, really?_

Not Sam, that was for sure. He knew something was up between them – something more than usual – ever since they got out of Purgatory. And if they hadn’t slept together at least once in that monster-filled wilderness, they most certainly did after Cas came back. Sure, they endured many falling outs, but Sam admired their love for each other just because of them. It was nearly impossible to stay together after that many fights, but somehow, they managed it. And Dean was visibly happier with Cas, no matter what they were up against, so Sam only counted it as a blessing.

“Alright, you’re all set,” Dean said with a soft smile, breaking Sam out of his thoughts. “There are painkillers in the bathroom if you’ll need anymore, but otherwise I think you just need some good night sleep. Today was pretty rough on you.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiled back, but looking much sadder as he did so. He stood up and until he finally turned his back to Dean, he didn’t break the eye contact. He wished both brothers goodnight and left to the room Sam announced was his after he prepared the bed for Cas to sleep in.

 _No sex for Dean tonight_ , Sam thought as Cas took a left when he reached the hallway. Dean’s door was on the right. Maybe Dean would join  _him_  later. Either way, Sam was glad nothing sexual was more obviously implied yet.

“You gonna stand there all night or are you gonna patch me up now?” Dean asked. Sam looked back at him and saw he was frowning at the way Sam’s eyes followed Cas out. Sam nodded awkwardly and set in Castiel’s chair, pointedly dragging it back a little. The ex angel might enjoy Dean’s closeness, but Sam preferred him not breathing into his personal space. He waited as Dean shrugged off his plaid over shirt and revealed a nasty cut on his upper arm. Sam grabbed some alcohol for the table and put it on a waiting piece of cotton wool before pressing it on the wound, making Dean hiss at the burning sensation.

“Sorry,” Sam said with a slight smirk. “Should I whisper that it’s all alright or does that only work on Cas?”

Dean glared, but the sheer annoyance in his eyes didn’t cover up the deep blush rising on his cheeks.

“Shut up,” he mumbled as he watched Sam cleaning the wound. “He’s been through a lot.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam nodded and leaned forward to inspect the wound. “This looks pretty deep. You think you’ll need stitches?”

Dean glanced over.

“Nah, it’s fine,” he brushed him off and yawned. “I’m gonna survive with a gauze and a glass of Jack to lull me to sleep.”

Sam nodded and checked the cut again, just in case Dean’s ego underestimated it’s depth. It seemed okay, though, so he fetched the gauze.

“It’s not what you think,” Dean said suddenly as Sam pressed the gauze against the cut. “Between Cas and I. I’m not being … touchy feely or anything, I just …”

“Dean, you don’t have to explain,” Sam assured his brother with a smile. “If you want to take care of your boyfriend with a little extra affection, I’m not the one to stand in the way.”

“What?” Dean’s voice was flat and his face was blank. Sam didn’t noice it, however, and just kept going.

“Sorry, I know you wanted to keep it a secret for some reason, but you guys are really obvious,” he smiled sheepishly. “I couldn’t help not noticing. I’m happy for you, I really am.”

“What?” Dean repeated dumbly, expression not changing. Still, Sam didn’t see anything strange in it. Looking back, he wished he did.

“Looking back, I think you guys could have gotten over tip-toeing around each other even sooner,” he continued. “Maybe then the Leviathan thing wouldn’t even happen, but who knows. Anyways, I’m glad you’re together nonetheless. You kind of remind me of me and Jess when she …”

“Sam, what the hell are you talking about?”

Sam finally stopped then. He finally looked at Dean and saw the confusion and distress written all over his red face and widened eyes. And he finally realized something was off.

“You and Cas?” Sam tried, suddenly not as confident in his deduction about the two as he was for the past few years. “You’re a couple, right?”

If possible, Dean’s eyes widened.

“Where did you get that idea?” he asked, looking like he missed something.

“Well, you guys are always … and the staring … you two are so happy to be in each other’s comp… oh my god,” Sam stumbled over words, realizing only then that the secret relationship he thought was being hidden from him, did not, in fact, exist at all. It was an honest mistake, really – the signs were all there, complete with the heated looks and cheesy smiles. There was a lot he needed to say in that moment – an apology, a few words of encouragement, a few more apologies. But the only think that managed to escape his lips was completely uncalled for.

“How did you two not spontaneously combust from the sexual tension by now?”

Dean looked down and bit the inside of his cheek, while his cheeks were flushing like he was a child. His eyes turned glassy with tears as he drummed his fingers against his knee.

“There is …” He paused to compose himself before a sob escaped him, “nothing going on between me and Cas.”

“What? But Dean …” Sam started, but Dean cut him off with a raised hand.

“Believe me, there is nothing I wish more than to nod and say I’m glad you finally caught on. If there was a single chance for it to be true, I’d be on that train in a second. But there’s just no way for …”

He trailed off and brought a hand to his eyes to wipe out the tears threatening to escape. He sucked in a breath and risked a look a look at his brother.

“There’s no way for an angel to fall for a human, Sammy. There just isn’t. Not for one like me, anyway.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, almost hysterical at the moment because he seemed to be the only person who’s got  _eyes_  in this family. Did Dean really not see how Castiel’s world lit up every time he looked at him? “You’re …”

“I was a freaking demon, Sam!” Dean exclaimed and jumped to his feet. “Not to mention a murder junkie who almost  _killed_  Cas in cold blood? I don’t know about you, but I don’t think that works in my favor.”

“If it’s any consolation,” a gravelly voice suddenly said, “you were the most beautiful demon I’ve ever seen.”

Sam and Dean turned to the hallway that led to the bedrooms and saw Castiel standing in the doorway, arm crossed and blushing.

“I apologize,” he said immediately. “I’m aware that this was a private conversation and I shouldn’t have eavesdrop, but I …”

“H-how much did you hear?” Dean stuttered out, afraid that Cas would turn him down right then and there – his heart was not ready for it just yet. He was a little hopeful Cas only heard the last thing he said, not the entire conversation.

“I came by just in time to hear Sam be embarrassed because of his wrong conclusion about us being together,” Cas said and took another step in. He smiled slightly and his once again human face blushed slightly. “Which, by the way, I want nothing more than to be a true one, as well.”

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” Sam smiled and stood up. “Goodnight, guys.”

He walked past Cas with a comforting smile to give him some courage. Going forward from that point on wasn’t going to be hard, Sam knew.

He only hoped  _they_  knew how thin the bunker wall were. He did not want to hear all the details of what their relationship looked like in the secrecy of a bedroom.


End file.
